The Ultra-Wide Band (UWB) wireless communication technique, which is currently rising, is the epochal digital data transmission technique through ultra-wide frequency band using remarkably low power. This Ultra-Wide Band (UWB) wireless communication system is the wireless communication system which is directly transferring using short pulses (width: ns scale) or communicating information, through wideband over 500 MHz, using sinusoidal waves with high frequencies as pulses to carrier waves.
The early system of UWB is mostly the UWB of Time Hopping (TH) methods, which generally used Pulse Position Modulation (PPM) as data modulation method, that modulates temporal position depending on forms of data “1” or “0” when pulse is emanated.
In the case of the UWB with TH method, after data modulation such as PPM, multiplication is able through maintaining orthogonality on the time scale across users by allocated hopping codes of TH for each user.
However, in the UWB system using TH method, Bit Error Rate (BER) performance can only be remained satisfactory under ideal circumstances that only Additive White Gaussian Noise (AWGN) exists, although, under practical Wireless Personal Area Network (WPAN) environments which usually UWB applied to, performance of communication has been degraded by bad receiving performance of data, influenced chronic interference problems such as Multi-Path Interference (MPI) and/or Multiple Access Interference (MAI), and increased hardware loadings to remove those interferences artificially.